Ice Cold Passion
by Frootie Tootie
Summary: After a good year of hard work,Rouge decides she will head back to her family to live a normal life.Soon,she encounters Shadow,finding out he has no place to stay in the harsh winter.Will her parents allow a former villain seek refuge in their house? R
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Cold Passion**

**Author's Note: **Ok there is like, a lot of Rouge's brothers and sisters so here are some characters and their ages:

Robert- age 33(dad)  
Laura-age 31(mom)

Mark-age 21 (Rouge's oldest brother)  
Rose-age 16 (sister)  
Violet-age 14 (sister)  
Martin-age 14(brother, twin of Violet)  
Tommy-age 11 (brother)  
Rachel-age 10 (sister)  
Nigel-age 8 (brother)  
Lila-age 5(sister)  
Emmy-age 2 (littlest sister)

(They are all bats)

Of course, last but not least, our stars Rouge and Shadow.

**Chapter 1**

_(Rouge's point of view)_

I'm almost home. I can see it! The smoke rising from the chimney of my parents' rich mansion! Will my family ever be happy to finally see me! I can't wait.

I finally reached the doorstep, after, what felt like hours of battling this stinging cold ice and snow. I creaked open the door, yearning to see what had happened of the past year I was gone.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, but there was no answer. The house was pitch black. _"Must be sleeping..."_ I thought to myself. I called out again, "Mom...Dad?" Suddenly, my ears went up in alert as I heard footsteps creaking down my long spiraling stairs. The lights flickered on as I shielded my eyes, only to see my surprised parents starring at me in complete and utter shock. I smiled at them, waiting to see their first reaction.

"ROUGE!" My mom shouted and jumped on me, making me stumble into the couch. She gave me a strong, breathe taking hug, followed by my excited dad. I glanced over to my side seeing my curious 9 other siblings creeping down the stairs to see what all the commotion was. Their faces brightened when they saw me and immediately came to join my parents. To my relief, they finally got off of me.

"Oh my goodness Rouge! We're so happy you are home! We all missed you so much!" My dad cheered. I smiled again.

"Come in, come in dear! You must be freezing! You go take a nice warm shower! Then scoot off to your cozy bed! We'll catch up on things in the morning!" My mom told me, giving me a nudge to go upstairs.

"I didn't destroy your room Rouge!" My 14-year-old brother, Martin, told me with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room. I guess he wasn't lying after all. My room was left just how it was before I left. Still shivering from the cold, I took a nice warm shower and went to bed, enjoying my first comfortable sleep I had missed for a long time.

Morning came rather quickly. I chucked my covers off me and sniffed the air. My mom had prepared her famous, home-style pancakes, which I still remember, makes me and my siblings look foreword to every once and a while. I got dressed and scooted down stairs to grab a seat at our huge glass table fit for our big family, with a few seats left over. I smiled at my little sister Lila carrying her pet chao Jade around.

"Get your chao off the breakfast table Lila!" My mom scolded. Lila spit her tongue out at mom and held her chao close. My mom glared at her. Lila put her big bat ears down in fright and let Jade fly freely in the living room.

The breakfast table was, of course, as chaotic as it was before I left. Violet and Martin arguing as usual, and my little brother Nigel flinging maple syrup everywhere. Normally, I would be angry and yelling over the noise, but instead, it made me feel more at home. Things around here hadn't changed a bit.

After breakfast, I ventured outside to my huge, open, vast backyard flourishing with hills, and a frozen pond in the middle. Sparkling, white snow covered it completely in thick layers. I breathed in deeply; I was very happy I was finally home.

The day went by rather quickly and it was 10:30 at night. I spent much time with my family catching up on all the stuff that's happened while I was gone, and all of the adventures that I went through.

"That sounds fun! But scary! What sticks out in your mind the most?" My sister Violet asked me as I walked into the kitchen. The rest of my family was in the living room, watching T.V. "Because I know that face! You have something on your mind. Or maybe...someone?" Violet said, folding her arms and grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, pouring myself a glass of hot chocolate.

"Don't give me that innocent talk! Who's on your mind?" Violet asked again, completely confident that I had a particular someone in my head.

"Umm..." I hesitated. "A friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a while. I'm starting to get worried," I replied.

"Who?" Violet asked.

"His name is...Shadow..." I told her.

"The guy from your story?" Violet said, tilting her head. I nodded. I was about to say something until I heard my dad call me.

"Hey Rouge! Do me a favor will ya? Drop by Blockbuster and pick us up a movie! There's nothing on T.V!" My dad complained.

"900 channels and nothing on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. My dad shrugged.

"Sure why not? See ya in a bit!" I said and headed out the door. The night was still, with only small gusts of wind blowing a few snowflakes in my face. I continued walking until I finally reached Blockbuster. I rented the movie, The Incredibles because I thought it would be something we ALL could watch. After purchasing the movie, I once again headed out the door.

My fingers and cheeks were really starting to get numb. I walked for a bit until I came to an alley.

_"A short cut..."_ I thought, desperately wanting to get out of the cold. I started walking, down the dark, creepy alley. Soon my walking turned into jogging, as what I dreaded finally happened. I heard a series of footsteps coming from behind me. I knew there was more than just one pair. I saw shadows out of the corner of my eyes. My jogging increased into a sprint and my stalkers increased their pace too. I ran as fast as I could until the hood of my sweater was yanked and I was pulled back, falling to the ground. I heard laughing as I looked up. There above me were 5 hooded guys, starring down at me.

"Well, well, look what we got here boys!" One of them said. He roughly picked me up by my neck and pinned me to the wall. I struggled and kicked, but it was no use. The 5 guys held me to the wall. My eyes widened in fear. What would they do to me?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ice Cold Passion**_

**Chapter 2**

_(Rouge's point of view)_

I stared in horror at my vicious predators, their evil, toothy grins smiling mischievously at me.

"Time to heat this party up!" The leader shouted.

"Good because I'm freezing dude!" One of them replied simple-mindedly and shivering. Everyone, even me, stared at him.

"Raul! When this is finished, you're kicked out of the club!" The leader declared, then stared at me, still pinning me to the wall. Before he could do anything to me, I suddenly heard a loud smack from behind him. The leader released his grip and stared behind. The snow was getting so heavy and it was very dark so I couldn't see what was happening in the background. All I knew, was all 5 of them were fighting…who though? I couldn't see him or her.

All 5 were fighting my hero/heroine. I stared at the leader as he struggled. I looked closely at his pocket as one of his hands reached out at it. A shiny, steel object was in there and I tried to figure out what it was until suddenly, the idea struck me. It was a knife! A sharp, jagged knife! My eyes widened in fear. I attempted to get away, but my attempt was foiled.

The leader stalker stumbled as my hero/heroine shot a good blow to his face. He fell towards me and I felt his knife slice me right across my side. I howled in pain as I stumbled to the ground. I hyperventilated until my vision became blurrier and blurrier. Soon enough, I fainted from the excruciating pain.

The next morning, I finally woke up, as memories were gradually filling in my head from the events prior to my awakening. I glanced around to find that I was in some cave, a small fire burning next to me for warmth. I then, remembered the punks that had caught me in the alley. I instantly sprung up in fright until a shot of pain ran through my side. I yelped and clutched my wound. Curiously, I glanced down at it, surprised at what I saw. A thick layer of large leaves were wrapped around it tightly.

"What…?" I thought out loud. Another shot of pain ran through my side and I thrust myself back down on my back, wincing at the ache.

"You shouldn't sit up just yet…." A voice said from behind me. I tried to look behind me by titling my head upwards. I gasped at whom I saw.

"Shadow?" I asked in surprise.

"Are you feeling better?" Shadow asked me, kneeling down beside me.

"Uhh….yeah I guess. What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Well then, you are welcome…." Shadow said, folding his arms in sarcasm.

"Erm…sorry. Thank you Shadow, uhh…for saving me. Wait! Was that you in the alley?" I asked, as he slowly helped me up to sit upwards.

"That was me. You shouldn't walk through dark alleys at night. Lucky for you, I was able to take on all 5 guys. More? You might have considered yourself-" Shadow began.

I shook my head and changed the subject, "So where do you live anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, here and there…" Shadow replied, getting up. He lent out a hand to me. I grabbed it, and got up, gritting my teeth as another shot of pain ran though me.

"Wait… you mean you don't have a home?" I asked.

Shadow shook his head, "No, but I'm cool with it. Seems everyone is still holding a grudge against me. When I try to apply for a job, people go speechless in fright. Every time…."

I felt guilt overwhelm me, "Wow that's awful! Hey! I know! You can stay at my house!" I told him.

"No umm…it's ok Rouge," Shadow replied.

"No, really Shadow. Come on! It's big! Tonnes of running room and stuff!" I assured him.

"Rouge….I…." Shadow began. He couldn't find an excuse. I knew he was just being nice, but I also knew, he desperately wanted some shelter.

"Don't worry Shadow! You can meet my parents! I know they'll like you!" I told him and dragged Shadow out of the cave.

The first words that came out of my mother's mouth were, "Absolutely NOT!"

"Who died and made you queen of the house?" I argued back. Shadow folded his arms and his expression was begging me to forget about the whole idea.

"Ugh! Excuse me young miss! I OWN this house!" My mom shouted.

"Not quite! Don't forget it, mother, that with the money and jewels **I **earned, we were able to pay off the rest of this house! So technically, I own part of it, and I claim my room first so Shadow will sleep in there," I told her.

"Are you nuts! Sleeping in YOUR room! That's even worse! Rouge, allowing a killer and the guy that tried to blow up the earth to stay in this house is a foolish idea! I won't allow it!" My mom yelled, folding her arms stubbornly. She starred at the tall, muscular, red and black hedgehog, eying him in suspicion. My dad on the other hand, just sipped his coffee, wanting to stay out of the conversation.

"Mom! He saved my life!" I told her. "I should atleast repay him somehow!"

"Repay him? He should repay us, and all of Station Square for all of the pain and fright he put us through!" My mom pointed out. Shadow drew his ears back and backed away from my raging mom.

"Sweetheart…. how about this?" My dad started, "We allow him to stay one night to see how things are, and then we decide tomorrow morning. It's only fair. Rouge DOES as a matter of fact, own part of this house. You cannot argue on that one," My dad stated.

"Exactly!" I said, folding my arms. My mom put her ears down in defeat.

"Fine! But if you, Mr. Hog, threaten or hurt any of my family, I will call the police! You may be able to run fast but I'll hunt you down!" My mom threatened, backing Shadow up into a wall.

Shadow shrugged, "Sure thing,"

My mom pouted and stormed upstairs. I grinned happily at my dad who winked at me and nodded at Shadow in approval of staying. "Well then, now that this is out of the way," I told Shadow, "Allow me to get myself aided up and dressed and I'll give you a tour of Bat Manor!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Just to tell you, Raul is pronounced Ra-ool. Ok? He no important character but I'm just telling you.


End file.
